Movie Night
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: After being humiliated by a Halloween prank gone, Beast Boy reveals that he has been holding back on just how bad his pranks can been. Can the other's survive the dark fun?


This is a little gem that I've been holding on to for just this time of year. Raven, Cyborg and Robin scare the living hell out of Beast Boy, shortly after he shows a terrifying side of him that no one expected to see just before proposing a "fun" movie marathon. I do not own the Teen Titans, Saw, 'IT', Sweeney Todd or *SHUDDER* Barney. Spoiler Alert!

Movie Night

It was Halloween night in Jump city and the resident super heroes were gearing up for a horror movie marathon costume style, were you come dressed as the villi in the movie you choose. It was Beast boy's idea, which came as a shock to the Titans considering what had transpired only a week before.

*Flashback* "You want me to do what?" Raven asked with irritation dripping in her voice. "We want you to help us scare Beast Boy," Robin said, "come on you know how freaked out he gets around ghosts." Cyborg nodded and grinned evilly, "Yeah, just think of it as pay back for all the pranks he's ever pulled on you over the years." Raven thought about this for a moment then, with a look even more evil than Cyborgs, said "Lets do it." *end flashback*

Truth be told Raven actually felt bad about the prank, she not only completely changed what it was, she was the one who took it to far. Originally, Raven was only suppose to levitate objects around Beast Boy while Cyborg and Robin made scary noises. Here's how it actually happened

*Flashback (again)* Beast Boy was walking down the hallway on his was to the kitchen when he heard Robin say, "I won't let you have him!" Beast Boy fearing the worst ran around the corner and found Robin being held up by a black cloaked phantom. Because of its hood nothing could be seen of the apparition's face except two glowing red eyes. Robin, who had just noticed Beast Boy's presence, yelled, "Beast Boy run! Its you it's after!" the instant he said that the phantom looked to Beast Boy and smiled a terrifying smile, showing all of its white razor sharp teeth. The phantom moved Robin so that he was in front of him, then without a moment of hesitation spun Robins head clean around and dropped him to the floor.

The phantom floated over to Beast Boy and gently ran it's shadowy hand over he's face, with a look in its eyes like a lion eyeing a lamb. Even though he was terrified, Beast Boy could feel a sort of gentleness in its touch. The moment he realized his feet were still on the ground however, Beast Boy ran off as fast as his two legs would take him, having long sense forgotten his powers. Beast Boy ran past and around every hallway he could until he was out of breath. When he did stop Beast boy carefully looked around the corner to see if it was still following him, and it wasn't. Beast Boy breathed out a small sigh, then screamed at the top of his lungs when he turned around and saw the thing right behind him.

Beast Boy hit his knees and suddenly the hallway was filled with laughter as the hood was pulled off to reveal the phantom was none other than Raven. Cyborg and Robin ran out and started snapping pictures, laughing like maniacs. Raven however stopped laughing... she felt a sudden flood of emotions from Beast Boy, terror, anger and shame. Raven looked down to Beast Boy and her heart stopped as quickly as her laughing did, the look in Beast Boy's eyes was one of such pain and betrayl that Raven couldn't breath. Without a word, Beast Boy ran off in the direction of his room. "Aw man look, he wet himself!" Cyborg said as he began to laughed harder. "STOP LAUGHING!" Raven yelled as every light bulb on the floor shattered, reassembled, and shattered again. Both boys stopped in an instant and looked to her, "We messed up... I messed up... big time..."

Beast Boy didn't leave his room the rest of the day and by the next day and Starfire was getting worried, "Please friends, I am becoming most worried about friend Beast Boy, he did not leave his room at all yesterday and now dose not arrive for the breakfast. Do you all know what might be troubling him?" Starfire asked. The three guilty Titans looked at one another then to Robin, who was already trying to jump out the window.

"YOU WHAT!" Starfire roared to her frighted teammates. "C-Calm down Star.." Robin pleaded, Cyborg joined in with a weak, "Yeah, we know we did wrong..." Starfire began to stomp around the terrified teens, cursing at them in English, Spanish, Japanese and Tamarainian, which was a shock to everyone. Raven, being the only one smart enough to try and put some distance between herself and an angry, super strong, laser shooting alien, said, "Maybe we should go and... " Starfire shot Raven a demonic look even she would have been proud of, "...talk to him..." "NO!..." Starfire boomed, "I will go and talk to friend Beast Boy, You will find a way to apologize to him."

The next morning, Beast Boy walked into the kitchen with a totally blank expression on his face, his hair was shaggy and he was in wrinkled sleep pants and a gray sleep shirt. Starfire was the first to greet him, a little bit to cheer him up but mostly because she was happy he was out of his room. "Oh a morning of goodness to you friend Beast Boy, is this not a most glorious day!" she chirped. His reaction was less enthusiastic, "Morning Star..." As he walked past her, Starfire shot a look to the others that was both a signal to start and a warning if they didn't.

Robin was the first up to bat, "Hey Beast Boy, after what happened the other day and the fact you haven't left your room in two days we thought you might me hungry so we made you a Tofu Breakfast Buffet!" Without saying a word Beast Boy walked right passed Robin, which irritated him a little.

Cyborg was next, with a mouthful of Tofu eggs, said, "Yeah come on BB they're... so... g-good." he did his best to keep them down but for all his efforts Cyborg received, if possible, even less of a response. Strike two.

Last up was Raven, who was suppose to ask Beast Boy to tell her a joke but instead said, "Look Beast Boy, we're... I'm sorry, we took the prank way to far..." Like he did with the others, Beast Boy walk passed her but this time he did respond, "Yes, you did but its okay, I'll forgive you..."

All the Titans, Starfire included, simultaneously said "You will?!" Beast Boy nodded and said "Yes, I will..." Beast Boy reached into the fruit bowl and pulled out an apple, "...after I get you back, you see up till now my pranks have been pretty tame, when Cy put dye in my shampoo, I tried to nail him with a water balloon full of motor oil, when Robin ran my underwear up a flagpole, I sold his on eBay. But I'm afraid those days are over," Beast Boy paused to take a bite out of his apple, showing all of his teeth (many of them fangs). The way Beast Boy was acting was staring to get to them, not even Raven or Slade was ever this calm. "You know, its too bad... I really didn't want it to go this far but now I know, I know just how good you all are..."

Beast Boy walked over to the door but stopped just as it opened, he turned his head and looked at them out of the corner of his eye, "Be prepared 'friends' for with the havoc you've just unleashed upon yourselves, even Pandora wouldn't envy you." As he walked off, Beast Boy began to laugh a dark laugh which was made all the more terrifying by the echoing in the empty hall. The other four Titans where left huddled together in fear. "He was just joking... Right?" Robin asked. "Y-Yeah t-the little s-string beans j-j-just messing with us..." Cyborg added. Raven wasn't as confident of that as the others, "Maybe but I'm sleeping with my door locked... and my bookshelf in front of it!" "I will say this much..." Starfire said, "...I am grateful it was not I who upset him." *end flashback (again)*

'What is he going to do?' Raven asked herself as she got dressed for her movie. After that day Beast Boy went back to the way he always was, he was even in good spirits when Robin brought up the prank a few days later.'Oh well, at least he's in a better mood.'

Robin was the first one in the TV room (naturally), he was dressed in a clown out fit and was holding 'Stephen King's It'. Cyborg was next, he was dressed like a sickly old man and was holding the puppet he got from the Puppet King, the puppet held 'Saw II'. The third one in was Starfire, dressed as a big purple dinosaur, and was holding 'Barney's Big Farm adventure'. Robin and Cyborg looked to one another then back to Starfire. "Uh... Star... you do know that's a Barney movie, right?" Cyborg finally asked. "Oh yes friends, I am aware..." Starfire said as she glared at the video,"... he is a most vile, evil creacher." "No argument here." said a voice from behind her. Raven walked up next to Star, she had on a mossy cloak with her black energy tentacles seeping out, and was holding 'Wicked Scary II: Re-death'. Last to enter the room was Beast Boy, who was dressed in what could only be decried as 1800's era clothing. His hair was wild and had a single lock of it snow white, no one could see the movie he was holding and he had some what of a blank look on his face.

"What movie didja pick BB?" Cyborg asked. With out saying a word, Beast Boy handed Cyborg the movie. He and Robin took one look at the movie and began to laugh hysterically, "Dude, it's about a barber!" Cyborg said while desperately trying to hold it together, Robin soon joined in on the laughter, "This won't even be scary!" "Care to place a wager on that?" Beast Boy said in an old, deadpanned English ascent. Both boys stopped and looked at him, "What kind of wager?" Robin asked with his competitive nature kicking in like a mule.

"Simple..." Beast Boy began "... we have a little competition, we watch all of the films we have brought, the victor, or victors, will be the ones who can watch them all, if you become frightened by any of the films, or you turn it off, you lose. And you can only walk out of a movie if it's your own other wise you will also lose." "What are the stakes?" Cyborg asked as he began to get interested in it. "To the victor goes the honor of picking there prize from the losers, simple as that and we will go in the order we arrived in, first Robin, then Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, then I. So... shall we play? " Beast Boy said, all the while keeping that strange voice. All of the Titans were in, except Starfire who knew she would not make it.

First up was Robin, who was able to sit there calmly where as Star got to 'EVERY THING FLOATS!' before she was ducking under his cape. Cyborg was starting to shake until he noticed Robin smugly watching him. Raven on the other hand was watching calmly, 'Meh, the book was better...' she thought to herself, 'I wonder how Beast Boy's doing.' She glanced over to Beast Boy to find him... sitting quietly? Raven wasn't expecting that, shaking in terror yeah but not calmly watching.

The movie ended before Cyborg could visibly freak so he was still in the running when he put his movie in. This time Starfire only made it to the first scene before she just plane walked out. Midway threw Robin was holding his stomach trying not to spew and Raven, who was still unaffected, had to hand him a trash can. Raven passed another glance to Beast Boy to find him just the same way he was, watching with an indifferent look.

Sense Starfire had left (and it was a Barney flick) everyone decided to just skip ahead to Raven's movie. Robin and Cyborg weren't even halfway threw before they were holding each other like frightened children. 'Wimps' Raven thought as she once again looked in Beast Boy's direction and once again he was calm. Unlike the other times she had looked at him, this time Beast Boy looked back to Raven and smiled. This unsettled Raven because it wasn't an 'I'm happy' smile, it was more like an 'It's coming' one.

When the movie was done Robin and Cy both tried to play it off but Raven wouldn't let them. As Raven was taking the DVD out of the player, Beast boy handed her his movie and said, "Would you play this for me my dear? There is another matter that I need to attend to." "What's the matter BB? Are you afraid of a little barber movie?" Cyborg mocked. "No, it is dinner time and sense it is my movie playing I thought I would cook something for you, my friends..." Beast Boy said. "Oh no. You are not going to feed me that tofu crap!" Cyborg roared but Beast Boy only smiled darkly and responded "Oh no, I can guarantee you, with out an ounce of it, the most delectable meal you will every know..." Every one was creeped out as he left the room and Raven started the movie but before he even reached the end to the hall way, Beast Boy herd, "Aw man! It's a musical?!"

It was some time before Beast Boy returned. The scene playing was when Senor Pirelli(aka Davey) was blackmailing Todd, "So what say you, mister Sweeney Todd?" Pirelli said as he began to laugh. Todd, who simply couldn't hold it together, suddenly snapped, grabbed the tea pot and started bashing Pirelli's head in until he stopped moving. "Tea?" Beast Boy said suddenly, startling everyone. Raven was the only one to except it but until he left the room again, Cyborg and Robin eyed Beast Boy and the teapot.

Beast Boy had been in and out threw out the whole movie so it was no surprise that he was still not there towards the end of the movie, not that the others noticed. It was the last scene in the movie as Todd and Mrs. Lovette dance there final dance and all three were to entranced to look away. It was only when Todd threw Mrs. Lovette in to the oven that the others gave into there fears but all in different ways. Robin used the remote to try to turn it off while Cyborg just plane dove for the plug. Raven's reaction was the most startling but the least surprising, she lost control and the DVD player exploded.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief until they heard Beast Boy's voice, still in the dark monotone, "So, you lot decided to turn it off eh?" They all turned around to see him, still with a blank expression and one eyebrow raised in a manner similar to Raven, holding a silver tray that was covered with a cloth. "What no way!" Robin said trying to play it off, "I was just trying to shut it off before Raven could make it do that." Raven's neck snapped to Robin so fast it actually popped, 'Why that very little...' "Yeah and I was going to pull the plug for the same reason." Cyborg said. Raven tried to be upset with them but it was hard when given half the chance she would have done the same thing.

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow for a moment longer then said, "Hm... well, diner is served." Beast Boy pulled the cloth off of the silver tray to reveal four meat pies. The room was completely silent for a moment as all three terrified Titans stared down the meal set before them. A dark smile crossed Beast Boy's face as he spoke, "What is the matter friends, not hungry? I assure you they are quite delectable" He picked one up and took a large bite out of it, once again showing his rather sharp fangs.

Various thoughts were running threw each of there heads. Robin was thinking 'no FREAKING w...' while Cyborg mind was solely 'it's fake, it's fake, it's f...' And lastly Raven 'there's no way he'd ever...' *CRUNCH* All three froze at that one small sound.

Beast Boy, ever so slowly, reached into his mouth and pulled out something small and reddish white tangled in a long red hair. Beast Boy examined it for a moment then said, "Hm, a bone, and I was so careful about getting them all..." he looked up to the three with a deeply dark look of amusement, "... now how do you suppose that got in there?"

Robin and Cyborg bolted off the couch so fast that Cy had to blast the door down to get out, with screams that could still be heard as they sped down the hall. At that moment Starfire dashed in, "Did it work? Were our friends frightened?" she asked. Beast Boy laughed and said "All but Raven. Well Two out of three ain't bad, right Rae?.. Rae?" Beast Boy lightly tapped her on the shoulder and Raven, while still in a sitting position, fell to the floor like a statue. "Ugh, better make that three..." Beast Boy said with a sweat drop as he and Star picked her up off the ground.

As Raven started to come to, Beast Boy looked over at Starfire and said, "I'll look after Rae, why don't you go and check on Robin? I'm sure he could use a little Tamarainian TLC..." Starfire just stared at him until he rolled his eyes and said, "...tender love and care." Starfire blush but agreed and zoomed off to find him. Beast Boy just laughed and shook his head. The first thing Raven saw when she woke up was Beast Boy smiling down at her, "Ugh. What just happened... Where's Starfire?!"

"She's find Rae, this was all just a prank." Beast Boy said. Raven just sat there for a moment to let what he said sink in, when it did Raven's eyes began to glow red and split into two pairs. Raven instantly grew fifteen feet taller and grabbed Beast Boy around the neck with her dark energy, pinning him to to wall, "YOU LITTLE WREACH! HOW DARE YOU..." "Get back at you for you're little prank on me?" Beast Boy asked calmly. Raven was so surprised, not only his at calmness but the fact that he was right, that she reverted back to normal. "well... I guess we did have this coming, so dose this make us even?" she said.

Beast Boy smiled smuggle y "Well not just yet, there's still the matter of our bet." Raven's eyes widened for a moment then she laughed and shook her head, "Well played. So what do you have planned for your 'prize'?" she asked. Beast Boy's grin at her question was so evil Raven was beginning to wonder if it would set the alarm off, "Well..." Beast Boy started, "for Cy, I'm going to make him let me drive the T-car." "Nice, and Robin?" she asked. "He's going along for the ride." Raven laughed and said, "And I'm suppose to be the evil one..." she stopped laughing when her next question popped into her head, "And me, what do you want from me?"

Beast Boy looked over to her and was silent for a moment before he answered her, "I want amnesty." "Huh?" Raven said dumbfounded not only at the fact that Beast Boy knew that word but that he used it correctly. "Amnesty, the next time I do something to tick you off, you let me off the hook." Raven glared at him, "Why, what do you have planned?" she growled. "Nothing bad." he said. Raven thought about it for a second, "I have some conditions" "Relax Rae, I won't do or say anything to embarrass you, I won't go in your room or touch your stuff, nothing bad deal?" Beast Boy asked as he held out his hand. 'Well no turning back now' Raven thought to herself as she took Beast Boy's hand to shake it, "Deal."

"GREAT!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he took Raven's hand. The second he had her hand, Beast Boy pulled Raven into his arms, wrapped his other arm around her waist and, without an instant of hesitation, pressed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. Raven was of course shocked by this but found herself kissing him back. They remained like that for what seemed like forever before the need for air took over and they separated. Beast Boy simply gazed into the pools of amethyst that were Raven's eyes, waiting and desperately hoping for a response, and he got one. Raven smiled deeply and said, "So when are you going to do something to make me mad?"


End file.
